Phobos
Phobos jest niesamowicie trudnym Demonem i wielką kolaboracją prowadzoną przez gracza o nicku GMTSean. Początkowa wersja była niemalże niemożliwa i trudnością przekraczała nawet Bloodbath, lecz pierwotna wersja została zhackowana przez Tygryska, co spowodowało degradację poziomu i usunięcie go z serwera. Później wydana została druga wersja, lecz ułatwiona, która została ponownie usunięta. Ostatecznie poziom został zweryfikowany przez Krazyman50 i Demon odzyskał swoją pierwotną ocenę. Po wysłaniu etapu na jego konto, osoby jak Surv oraz Atomic również ukończyły etap w sposób uczciwy. Poziom powstał w przedziale Update 1.9-2.0. Geneza Phobos posiada dość bogatą, choć mało znaną historię w porównaniu do innych popularnych poziomów, takich jak Yatagarasu. Idea kolaboracji narodziła się w kwietniu 2015 roku na Facebook'owej grupie dotyczącej gry Geometry Dash. Składała się ona z ponad 21,000 osób, lecz założyciel kolaboracji, GMTSean, poszukiwał tylko 20 osób na stanowiska budowniczych. Dostały się m.in. osoby tj. Andromeda, Tygrysek, Smokes oraz Skitten. Później dostały się również osoby jak WOOGI1411. Znaczna większość została zbudowana w Update 1.9, poza fragmentem WOOGI'ego, który posiada ruchome przeszkody z wersji 2.0. Krótko po wydaniu wersji 2.0, poziom został zbudowany. Dużym problemem było zweryfikowanie planszy. Jobet wpadł na pomysł, aby wstawić ukrytą ścieżkę w środku etapu, jednakże narażałoby to poziom na brak jakiejkolwiek oceny w postaci gwiazdek. Riqirez próbował podjąć wyzwanie, docierając do 50% w oryginalnej wersji. Z czasem jednak niejaki Tygrysek ogłosił innym użytkownikom, że udało mu się zweryfikować poziom. Grupa mogła odetchnąć z ulgą, lecz z czasem zaczęły pojawiać się namysły i pytania dotyczące weryfikacji Phobos, gdyż jego ukończenie było czymś nagłym. Spowodowało to podejrzenia o hackowanie. 29 października Tygrysek uległ presji i przyznał się do tego, czyniąc z Phobos "darmowego" Demona. Napisał on również wiadomość: : "I'm Sick of this thing. It was supposed to be a fun megacollab, it ended bad. Sorry for hacking this... RobTop please remove it." ("Mam tego dość. To miała być ciekawa megakolaboracja, jednakże skończyła się źle. Wybaczcie, że ją zhackowałem... RobTop, proszę cię, usuń to.") Krótko po tym, Tygrysek zmienił zdanie, lecz inni gracze poinformowali RobTopa o tym Demonie, przez co utracił on gwiazdki i został usunięty. Tygrysek postanowił ułatwić niektóre fragmenty (najbardziej widoczne zmiany były we fragmencie Riqireza oraz Kubs0na), co znacząco obniżyło jego poziom trudności. WOOGI wysłał montaż, w którym przechodził nową wersję przy użyciu start pos oraz Practice Mode. Nikt nie zainteresował się planszą, do czasu aż Krazyman50 nie zaczął praktykować. Po kilku miesiącach udało mu się przejść poziom w około 30,000 prób, wysyłając Phobos na swój profil. Obecnie nowa, łatwiejsza wersja jest dostępna na serwerach na profilu Krazymana. Opis Każdy użytkownik stworzył swoją własną część poziomu, która różniła się stylem i budową od poprzednich: KoBaZz - prosta, lecz myląca kostka, która posiada dużą ilość fałszywych pierścieni i pułapek. Tandrii (Honeyb) - tło nagle ściemnia się i gracz przemienia się w falę, która przypomina tą w Acropolis. Kolorowe kolce powoli zmieniają się w czarno-białe barwy, następnie pojawia się trudny fragment z mini falą. Oczywista droga jest zablokowana piłą, więc gracz musi przemieścić się pod tą ścieżką. TechneT - podobna kostka do fragmentu KoBaZz'a, lecz jest trudniejsza i wymaga większej precyzji. GMTSean - segment z UFO, który jest bardzo precyzyjny i może łatwo zmylić gracza. Jobet - powolny segment ze statkiem, który posiada ciasne tunele. Segment posiada kilka portali grawitacyjnych, zarówno jak i lustrzanych i zmieniających prędkość. NiTro451 - bardzo ciasna i trudna fala pełna pił i ciasnych pomieszczeń. Fala pędzi z podwójną prędkością. iBlade - segment z małą kulą, który wymaga odpowiedniej precyzji i wyczucia czasu. Po tym następuje następna ciężka i ciasna fala. Palery - mały statek z częstymi zmianami prędkości oraz fala z potrójną prędkością, która posiada niewidzialne wzniesienia. Jest wyjątkowo prosta w porównaniu do pozostałych części etapu. xSmokes (TerraSmokes) - etap przybiera zielone barwy. Segment składa się z precyzyjnej kuli pełnej niewidzialnych bloków i trudnego UFO, który wymaga dobrego wyczucia czasu. Jo2000 - dość powolny statek z dużą ilością pierścieni, które mogą wprowadzić gracza w błąd. Posiada on portale grawitacyjne i bardzo ciasne tunele. W połowie drogi przybiera mniejszą formę. DreamEater - trudna fala pędząca z potrójną prędkością, która zmienia grawitację w połowie drogi. Następny fragment wymaga prostego latania, szczególnie przez częste zmiany wielkości oraz portale grawitacyjne. Kończy się następną falą. Tygrysek - statek z potrójną prędkością, który w połowie drogi nagle spowalnia, aby wyprowadzić gracza z równowagi. Iqrar89 - bardzo trudne połączenie kuli i UFO, wzorowane na Ditched Machine. Skitten - statek z normalną prędkością pełen pił. Znajdują się tam również pierścienie, które wymagają bardzo precyzyjnych uderzeń. Po tym, pojawia się fragment UFO z wieloma portalami grawitacyjnymi i pierścieniami. Kubs0n - krótki segment z małym statkiem, który przechodzi w ciasny segment z falą. W starej wersji, fala była pomniejszona. Andromeda - segment przypominający jego inną kolaborację: Lunatic Doom Machine. Składa się z bardzo ciasnego tunelu, przez który należało przelecieć małym statkiem. W nowej wersji statek jest normalnej wielkości, gdyż segment Kubs0na został zmieniony. Caernarvon725 - kula pełna ciasnych pomieszczeń oraz zmian prędkości i wielkości. Razur - krótki, lecz ciężki segment UFO pełen ruchomych przeszkód. WOOGI - krótki segment ze statkiem, który prowadzi do kuli, następnie do następnego statku. Podczas segmentu gracz natrafia na grupy obracających się pił, które należy ostrożnie omijać. Segment jest bardzo trudny i wymaga prostego latania. Na końcu znajduje się krótki segment z robotem i kostką. Na końcu segmentu znajduje się puste, szare pomieszczenie z napisem "TAKE A BREAK" (w pierwotnej wersji wyświetlał się napis "You went too far nub, now DIE"). Riqirez - segment ze statkiem pełen małych, niewidzialnych kolców i bloków, portali, pierścieni i płytek. W tle znajdują się krzyże. W pierwotnej wersji segment był trudniejszym segmentem z mieszanym dualem (kostka + statek) i był uznawany za prawie niemożliwy. Po pokonaniu wszystkich fragmentów, pojawia się wiadomość "Congratulations! You have completed one of the hardest megacollabs in GD!" oraz nazwy wszystkich użytkowników, którzy brali udział w kolaboracji. Pod tym znajduje się napis "Hacked by Tygrysek", który później zostaje zakryty tekstem "Verified by Krazy" (pierwotnie pojawiał się komunikat "Verified by Tygrysek"). Ciekawostki * Krazyman50, Surv, Atomic, Sunix, SoulsTRK, BlassCFB, Jumper, Skullo, iNeo, CADIIZ15, Powerbomb, SebQuero11 i Acharne są jedynymi osobami, które pokonały etap w sposób uczciwy. * Pierwotna wersja (przed nerfem) była uznawana za trudniejszą od Bloodbath. * Cosine i DryBones mieli również brać udział w kolaboracji, lecz nie odpowiedzieli na propozycję. * Przed zhackowaniem etapu, gracze spytali Riota czy pomoże im zweryfikować etap, jednakże on odmówił. * Możliwe jest, że EndGame przeszedł poziom, lecz go nie nagrał. Niestety część osób uważa, że hackował. * Po tym, jak wydała się wieść o zhackowaniu etapu, Tygrysek zamienił Phobos w "darmowego" Demona, lecz później został usunięty. * Przed nerfem, autorzy próbowali ukończyć etap w sposób uczciwy. Najbliżej był Riqirez, który miał 50% po ok. 30,000 próbach. * We fragmencie Jo2000 można zauważyć, że brakuje jednego bloku w ścianie. Film Phobos (wersja Krazymana): thumb|center|335 px Phobos (oryginał, przed nerfem): thumb|center|335 px Kategoria:Popularne Niestandardowe Etapy Kategoria:Poziomy Społeczności Kategoria:Demon Kategoria:Ekstremalny Demon Kategoria:Kolaboracje Kategoria:Etapy XL Kategoria:Poziomy Polecane Kategoria:Poziomy z 2015 roku